Vegeta: Birth of a new kind of Super saiyan
by coumarin-chan
Summary: Vegeta's been training in secret for the Cell games, and he's got a plan. What's this about a new kind of super saiyan? Read on to find out!


**_Vegeta: Birth of a new kind of Super saiyan_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ or Final fantasy.

* * *

**__**

"I give up cell. It's obvious that you're stronger than me" Goku backed down from the ring.

"You can't just give up like that! Who's going to fight me?" Cell snarled at the saiyan. Vegeta floated down from the cliff, landing on the decimated valley floor. "I shall fight you Cell! I will destroy you!" The saiyan prince proclaimed, thrusting a fist into the air triumphantly. "With my new level of power, the likes of you don't stand a chance!"

Goku walked over to the still posing, shorter saiyan and patted him on the shoulders "Look Vegeta, we all know you've gotten stronger, but you can't fight Cell! You'll be killed!"

"Leave me alone Kakarot!" Vegeta shrugged off the larger saiyan, giving Goku an evil glare "Not even you can fathom the depth of my new power!" Vegeta confidently walked up to cell, an arrogant smirk frozen on his features. "I hope you're ready to visit a new dimension you green freak!" Cell just laughed at this insult, facing to one side slightly. The tall android folded both arms, regarding Vegeta with amusement.

"Alright then, let's see this new power of yours." Cell dropped his stance ready to take on the short saiyan prince at any given moment.

"Hehehe, your warranty just expired cell. Time to take you back to the scrap heap! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta threw back his head, instantly drawing his power level up to that required of a super saiyan. He smirked at Cell who was unphased by this first transformation. "Now, you'll see the image of your death!"

The super saiyan tossed back his head, blue sparks starting to crackle as he drove up his power level. His body then started to change. The first thing that happened was that yellow feathers started to grow in a crown from his forehead. Then, three claws tore their way through the material of his boots.

"Wow" Gohan watched Vegeta transfixed "He's gone beyond the level of a super saiyan"

"I don't get it. Why is he sprouting feathers?" Goku glanced at the other Z fighters, totally confused as his old rival was going through a transformation that didn't involve becoming some kind of giant monkey.

The next thing what was particularly noticeable, was the fact that Vegeta had sprouted a fan of golden feathers from his backside, or where his tail was cut off before. Small golden feathers also sprouted from his forearms. Another few minutes later, Vegeta had stabilised his power in this form. The shorter, now feathery saiyan smiled ferally at Cell.

"Your power is now inferior to mine! Behold the power of the Choco-Saiyan 2!"

Mirai Trunks was the first to get what had happened, and instantly keeled over in a fit of laughter. "Oh Father! I can't believe you managed to figure out how to transform into half a chocobo! I thought those things were just off a game!" A short explanation from Vegeta's son had the entire Z gang rolling in the dirt, clutching their sides and fighting to breathe.

Vegeta, of course, was less than impressed "I'll show you that this is not a laughing matter you insolent whelp!" The transformed Vegeta suddenly had a yellow arrow appear over his head. A little blue window came up at the bottom of the screen with a little hand pointing to "Attack"

Somewhere a person confirmed the attack. Another window appeared at the top of the screen saying "Deathblow." Krillin turned to Yamcha, looking confused

"Do you think that's part of the attack?"

"Uh maybe…"Yamcha replied, watching as Vegeta let out an almighty battle cry…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRK!"

Vegeta then threw himself at the green android. A large animated sign that said "BOOM" hung in the air for a few seconds, before a set of white numbers reading 99999999999 floated over Cells head.

Cell glanced up at this "huh… I feel weird…." Cell promptly disintegrated in a red puff of smoke like all the FF7 enemies do. Victory music played out of thin air, and poor Vegeta was forced to do a Chocobo style victory dance.

Krillin finally managed to snap himself out of his trance, as Vegeta powered down "I don't believe it…"

"Vegeta beat cell…" Goku stared at the older saiyan, and wondered when he'd mastered such a bizarre transformation. He was shaken from his musings when Vegeta pointed at him.

"You're next Kakarot. I will defeat you, and I shall be the strongest warrior in the universe!"

Goku gulped, he wasn't sure if he was ready to take on the feathery might that was the only choco-saiyan 2 in existence!

* * *

The end… For now.

Coumarin: What do you think? A little bit weird. Its based on a picture I made a while ago. Let me know if you want to see it n.n;


End file.
